Ancient Love, Still Alive
by Star-Goddess-Sunaru
Summary: There's a new millenium item, one no one has heard of. It has a yami and it seems to know Seto Kaiba, or rather Priest Seto. SetoOC P.SetoOC PLZ R&R. NO flames.
1. Dreaming of a Memory

Ancient Love, Still Alive 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, I'd be really rich and not writing this and probably off on a fabulous vacation in Japan. Plus, there would be something about Joey and Mai's relationship in the series. But, you know, you can't have everything or in my case, anything =( , kidding, so anyway this is the first chappie, YEY! ENJOY, and **Remember: **Plz R&R, hope u like it, --

**Chapter 1. **

**Epilogue**

A little boy of about 6 was crying in his bed. _'Why did they have leave me and Mokuba in this awful place?' _He took the sheets off of his head and looked at were he was, it was a dark room with about 20 cots were the other orphans slept. Mokuba was sleeping soundly in the cot next to him, he was about 2 and was oblivious to anything really. It was midnight and everyone was asleep except for Seto. He heaved a big sigh and tried to think about anything but why he was there. But that didn't work it was all that he could think about.

Flash Back

A black car was driving down a road. "Mom, where are we going?" Seto asked while he sat looking out the car window with a bored expression. A blonde lady with deep dark blue eyes looked back from the passengers seat, "We're just going to see the big city!" "This will be Mokuba's first time in the city," a dark haired man looked back at his 2 sons proudly. Suddenly Seto saw something up ahead. "Look out dad!" The man looked forward, a train was passing by and the car was going at such a speed, that they couldn't stop. All that could be heard was the screech of tires.                                                                                                              **Black Out**

All Seto heard was the beeps of machinery and people talking. He slowly opened his eyes. At first all he could see was blurs, but when his eyes focused he saw a doctor looking over him. "I see you're awake, you've been out since you got here," the doctor smiled down at him. "W-where am I?" "You're at the hospital, you were in a car crash." "Huh? W-where's mom & dad & Mokuba?" He attempted to stand up, but the doctor pushed him down gently. "Your brother's in the next room, don't worry he only has a few stitches on his head. You yourself needed stitches on your head and on your chest." "And my parents?" The doctor sadly looked down. "I'm afraid that they didn't make it." Seto's eyes began to well up with tears.

End of Flash back

Seto and Mokuba had no relatives, and none of their parents' friends could take them in, so they were sent to the orphanage that they were in now. Seto's eyes welled up again threatening to spill.

Suddenly, a bright yellow light came out of nowhere and when it wore down, a teenage girl was in it's place with the light surrounding her. She was pretty, with emerald eyes and long, straight honey-colored hair. Her smile was her most attractive feature.

"What's wrong Seto?" she asked him, her voice sounded far away. He looked up at her and was amazed that she knew his name. "M-my parents…they died in a car accident a few days ago." Her face saddened. She lifted him up and sat on his bed with him on her lap. He was facing her so that they were eye to eye.

She wiped his tears and said, "My poor Seto, don't cry, tears won't help. You must be strong. That is why I have come to comfort you." Seto smiled up at her. "Thank you, you've helped. But I'm scared, what will happen to me and Mokuba?" "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just take care of your brother, he's the only one you have."

She put him on the cot and put the covers over him. She was about to leave when he stopped her. "Wait, first please tell me your name and if I'll ever see you again." She turned back around and gave him a great, big smile.

"My name is Amy, and you'll see me again, but not for a long time." "Oh," he said sadly. She looked at his sad expression and felt bad. So she took the blue ribbon she had around her neck and tied it around his arm. "There, this is for you to remember me by." Then the bright yellow light came back and she was gone. Seto fell asleep, then suddenly awoke.

"Huh?" He looked around, everything was normal. "Maybe it was all a dream…" He looked at his arm, and there, was the ribbon. "It wasn't a dream then." He looked out the window at the stars. "I can't wait to see you again Amy…"

Somewhere in the Future

Seto was in his big king-sized bed, and for once was sleeping instead of staying up all night doing work. He was fast sleep, dreaming. And you could hear him mutter one word as he dreamt about an old memory. "Amy…"

**A/N:** YEY!!! I posted up the 1st chappie for this fic! The second is on it's way, but I'm not promising that I'll come soon, kk. PLZ REVIEW! --


	2. Ch1:Blizzard Blunder

...................

That morning when Seto woke up, he completely forgot his dream or rather the memory. He was unaware that, soon, it would be important to remember.

....................

It was a wonderful December day when Yugi, Mai, Joey, Tea, Marik and Bakura went to the airport. Yugi waited anxiously in front of the gate.

"Flight number 342 from New York, USA now landing at gate 204," a woman's voice came over the loud speaker. "Hey guys they're landing soon, come on!" Yugi yelled over to the others excitedly.

Tea, Marik and Bakura looked up from their conversation. While Joey and Mai looked up from their duel.

As many people poured out from the gate they looked for Yugi's cousin, Amy. "Hey, guys there she is!" Yugi yelled running over to a tall, blonde girl.

"Yugi! I've missed you so much since I last saw you!" she said happily as she gave him a quick hug. "Yeah, I know. Oh, and I'd like you to meet my friends," Yugi said as they ran over.

"Oh, hi there, Yugi's told me so much about you guys! So um, which is which?" Amy asked. Tea being the closest, reached out her hand. "Hello, my name is Tea Gardner." Amy nodded.

"I'm Mai Valentine." "I'm Joey Wheeler." "I'm Marik Ishtar" "And I'm Ryu Bakura." Amy smiled and nodded as they went down the line.

"well, it's really nice to meet you all! So now I guess we should get my luggage." "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure the boys would be happy to get it, you should rest. You probably had some ride," Mai said without asking the boys. Amy nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty tiring."

............................

Once they got the luggage, Amy led the way to a Jeep Grand Cherokee. "Heehee, I just got my driver's license and I'm driving. Yugi you sit in the passengers seat."

As Amy got in the driver's seat and Yugi in the passenger's, the others piled into the back. Joey and Mai in the center row and Tea, Bakura, and Marik in the very back. From what Yugi had told her over his letters, Joey and Mai liked each other, and she could see by the way they were blushing when Joey accidentally put his hand on her thigh, which earned him a big smack.

"Owww...what was that for," Joey said as he rubbed his cheek. "Oh, shut up." Amy smiled, _'They would make such a cute couple!' _

As they continued to drive back to Yugi's house the snow seemed to fall harder and harder. "Uhhh, Yugi how much farther to your house?" Amy asked unsurely. "Ummm, about 30 more miles I'd say." "Ohh..." Amy began to worry.

Suddenly the car began to swerve. "Ahhh..." they yelled. Then they felt themselves go off the road into a ditch. Everyone sat still, even Mai who's head was on Joey's lap.

"Ok, everyone stay calm," Amy said as she tried to turn on the engine. It wouldn't start. "Ok, I guess I'll have to find a house and use there phone for a tow truck," Amy said as she unbuckled her safety-belt.

"I'll go with you," Yugi said kindly. "Oh, no. That's all right Yugi, it'll be better if I go alone." She said as she zipped her jacket up and opened the door.

"You guys stay here, I'll be back soon." The others, tired and scared, nodded their heads in reply.

She had a warm jacket on, but the blizzards winds seemed to cut through it. It wasn't long until she found a big mansion with faint lights in it. _'It's the only house around.' _She rang the doorbell. A short, little boy with wild black hair answered the door.

"Umm, I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but my car broke down just a little down the road and I was wondering if I could use your phone to call a tow truck," Amy asked him nicely.

The boy smiled, "Our phone isn't working but you are welcome to came inside and keep warm until it does." "Oh, I'm sorry but my friends are back over with the car, would it be alright if they came?" He nodded, and Amy was outside again to get the others.

"Hey, Mokuba, who was that at the door?" "Some girl with car trouble, Big Brother."

Sunaru: Please review, kk. It took me the longest time to review. Hope you enjoyed this chappie.


	3. Ch2:Room Argument

................................

Amy happily trekked back to the car with a new energy. The house had gave her a good vibe. The wind blew harder, and Amy hugged her jacket tighter, the mere thought of the nice warm mansion made her insides warmer.

She got to the car and hurriedly told the group of confused people about the mansion. Before leaving the car, Amy remembered her backpack. She had a few changes of clothes, snacks and blankets in the obviously over packed backpack. _'--6. I guess it was a good thing my mom was packing my backpack. Never know when I could use these things.' Amy thought. _

Then she put it on her back and started to lead the others to the mansion.

Amy rang the doorbell while the others looked with awe at the outside. "Wow, this must belong to someone really rich!" Yugi said.

The door opened. The little boy from before opened the door. But he froze at the sight of Yugi and the others, as did they. Amy looked confused between them. "Umm, hi again. I brought my friends..." He nodded and stepped a side, letting them in.

Amy came in first looking at the hall with shining eyes. "Your home is so beautiful!" Amy said. "By the way my names Amy Moto. I should have introduced myself before." "I'm Mokuba Kaiba. You must be related to Yugi," he said cheerfully.

"Kaiba, as in Kaiba Corp. Kaiba? Wow, I didn't know they lived here in Domino. Yugi, you know the Kaiba brothers?" "6 Yeah..." Yugi said.

"So, Mokuba, where's your brother?" Tea asked. "Oh, he's around here somewhere. Hey, Big Brother!" Mokuba yelled. His voice echoed in the huge hall.

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto asked as he walked into the hall. Seto's eyes grew big at the sight of them. Everyone stared in return, unsure of what to do.

"Umm, hi there. I'm Amy. My friends and me need a place to stay until we can call a tow truck and get our car fixed. Your little brother said it would be alright to stay here?" Amy said unsure if Seto would agree to it.

That's when Joey realized what she said. "Oh no, no way I'm staying in the same house as him!" Joey said loudly and headed for the door. He started to open the door when Marik got him from behind, Bakura helped him and Tea shut the door.

"You're not going back in that blizzard!" Mai said more like a command, than a statement. Seto then recovered from his shock.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't any of you bother me. And as soon as the road's plowed, your out of here," Seto said as he stormed off from the direction he had came.

Amy stared after him, thinking he looked and sounded strangely familiar. "Oh don't worry about him, he's always this grumpy when he has work to do," Mokuba said reassuringly.

Amy nodded and turned her gaze to the huge staircase. "Anyway you guys can go find a room up stairs. We have a whole bunch of guest rooms," Mokuba said cheerfully.

"And now if you'll excuse me. I have to go."

"Bye, Mokuba," Amy said sweetly as he run to the opposite way his brother went. "Come on Joey, you're coming with Mai, and me" Tea said as Mai and her grabbed one of his arms and Marik and Bakura walked behind him up the stairs.

Yugi laughed at the funny sight, then he turned to his cousin. "Come on, Amy!" "Okay." Amy and Yugi walked up the stairs together.

At the top of the stairs they both heard Tea yelling at Joey about something in one of the rooms nearby. "I'll go see what that's about," Yugi said sighing heavily.

"Oh, okay, I'll just look through the rooms over here," Amy said pointing down the hall the opposite way. Yugi nodded and headed for the yelling, which Mai had joined in. Amy sighed and turned around looking down the dark hallway.

All the rooms were different and nicely decorated Amy thought to herself, but none of them were her.

She opened one of them almost to the end of the long hall. The walls and bedcovers were the same emerald green, and the carpet was white.

The king sized bed was sideways next to the big windows and was made neatly. On the nightstand next to the bed was a picture of a young Mokuba, a lamp and a long, blue silk ribbon.

The dresser was bare and the big desk to the corner next to the door had millions of papers on it.

"Oops, this must be that Seto guy's room," Amy said as she quickly closed the door. She turned around and faced the door of the room across from his.

She opened the door and took a look inside. She immediately fell in love with it.

The furniture was all arranged like it did in Seto's room, but it looked way different. The walls were painted a deep purplish bluish with pictures hung up there. and the ceiling black with tiny, silver stars, made carefully to make different constellations.

'_I see Orion's Belt and Cassiopeia,' Amy thought as she smiled to herself, taking an other step in._ The bed was queen sized with midnight blue covers.

The carpets were soft and beige. She walked to the bed and jumped on it.

"Hey, what are you doing in there!?" a cold voice asked from the doorway. Amy looked up from the bed to see Seto looking at her with a scowl.

"This is the room I want," Amy said, a trace of stubbornness in her voice. "Oh, no it isn't. It's way to close to my room. You'll disturb my work."

Amy got up from the bed and looked him straight in the eye. "No I won't! And I'm not leaving!" Sparks flew between they're eyes.

Seto broke it and growl with frustration. "IF YOU WON'T LEAVE I'LL MAKE YOU!" Seto yelled at her.

Amy looked at him with a shock expression, which turned into determined. "OH, NO YOU WON'T!" she yelled back at him as she walked over to the bed and put her arms around the leg of the bed.

Seto growled in annoyance and started to try to drag her by her legs, which didn't seem to work because Amy was latched onto the bed too tight and wouldn't let go.

"GET OUT!"

"NO WAY, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN'T"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!"

Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. All the while they didn't notice that the golden bracelet Amy was wearing, was glowing big time.

"YE-" "00 Uh, big Brother?" Mokuba cut in. Seto stopped yelled and looked over at the door.

Everyone was standing there staring at the scene. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks

"0o o0" Seto immediately let go and the bracelet stopped glowing.

"WHAT!?" Seto barked at them and they all ran away. Amy got up and dusted herself off. "Fine you can have this room, but don't disturb me!" Seto said in a low, but still angry tone.

"Thanks!" Amy said and hugged him. "Yeah, whatever," Seto muttered, blushing slightly, and stormed into his room across the hall. Amy shut the door happily and jumped onto the bed. _'Now, I'm tired. I'll take a nap.' _Then she yawned and fell right asleep.

.................................


	4. Stubborn

Amy woke from her dreamless sleep about an hour or two. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

At first she was confused to why she was in such a nice room and how she got there, but it all came back to her in a rush.

She smiled happily and a painting caught her eye. It was directly across from the bed on the far wall.

It was a lovely painting of a moonlit night outside of what seemed to be a pyramid. It gave her the creeps, cause looking at it, she felt as if she had seen or rather been there before.

She shook off the feeling and got off the bed and stretched. She felt great, the much-needed nap made up for the long airplane ride.

She walked over to the door leading to her own personal bathroom and admired the great big tub and marble floor.

"A hot bath would be really nice right about now." She said to herself. She quickly undressed and slipped into the huge tub.

About an hour later, she reluctantly came out of the tub since the water was getting cold.

She changed into a new outfit; a maroon pull-over sweater vest over a white long unbuttoned sleeved shirt that came out from the vest on the bottom, a short red and grey skirt, white knee-high socks and black penny loafers.

She put her hair up in a high ponytail, random locks framing her face, and put the finishing touch, a blue ribbon around her neck. She surveyed herself in the mirror for a second.

"Oh, can't forget!" she said to herself. She picked up her bracelet from the bedside table. She never took it off, except for when she bathed.

She exited the room and stretched happily in the hall. She glanced at the door across from her own curiously.

She heard the sound of steady typing. She shrugged it off and walked down the hall to the stairs.

She walked down the stairs and BAM! Tripped on the last step and fell painfully on her face. She stayed like that for a few minutes numbly.

"Need help?" She looked up, seeing Mokuba standing before her, offering her his hand. She smiled self-consciously up at him and took his hand.

"Thanks, I'm such a klutz!" she laughed with a small blush. Mokuba smiled at her shyly.

"Hey, Mokuba, Amy! Tea's making dinner, come join us," Yugi said popping his head into the hall.

"Okay!" Amy said happily, she was getting hungry. Amy and Mokuba walked in the kitchen.

Tea was in front of the stove. The others were all sitting at the table off to the far corner of the huge kitchen. Marik sat next to Bakura, Bakura next to Yugi, and an empty seat for Tea next to him, Joey sat across from Marik, Mai next to Joey, two seats were empty next to her, and the chair was empty at the head of the table.

"Isn't Seto going to join us?" Amy asked innocently as she sat across from her cousin. Mokuba sat next to her.

"He's probably locked up in his dungeon of a room," Joey said maliciously. Amy frowned at him; the others seemed to ignore his comment.

'_Probably used to it, I guess,' Amy thought._ "Well, he's probably hungry too, I go get him," Amy said rising from her seat.

She walked into the hall and up the staircase, making sure to grip the railing. _'Don't want my face to get flat cause I'm always falling,' Amy thought and chuckled silently._

She came to Seto's door and hesitantly knocked. She got no reply so she opened the door a little and peaked into, saying softly, "Seto? Are you in here?"

Seto looked up from his laptop on his desk and frowned at her. "What?" he said harshly. Amy blinked. "Dinners almost ready. I thought you might be hungry."

Seto turned back to his laptop and started typing again. "No, I'm busy." Amy frowned and looked at him stubbornly.

"Looking at the computer for so long is bad for your eyes and you shouldn't starve yourself," she said firmly. Seto ignored her and kept typing.

Amy looked at him angrily and pulled him out of his chair and started to drag him out of his room.

Seto growled, "Let me go!" Amy ignored his arguing and continued to drag him by the arm, stopping at the stairs.

"Are you going to go down or am I going to have to push you?" Seto pouted childishly and started walking down the stairs, mutter to himself.

Amy's mood went back to happy and followed him down. _'He's too easy...' _She secretly snickered at him as they got to the kitchen. _'He's not as tough as he makes himself look...'_

* * *

Sunaru: Finally updated! What a relief. I was lucky I had a day off from school! Got a little writers block, and school certainly doesn't help, so I'm sorry it took so long. Future chappies will probably take a while, SORRY! Now please review.


End file.
